The legend of the constable Hill
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: Voici l'histoire de Hill, un guerrier humain faisant la fierté de l'alliance. Que se passe-t-il quand cette légende des champs de bataille rencontre une amie de longue date sur le Champ de Bataille ? Que se passe-t-il lorsque cette amie se trouve appartenir à l'autre faction... ? (Parodie, lisez et vous comprendrez)
1. Amis-ennemis sur le champ de bataille

**De retour avec, cette fois, un texte sur le personnage d'un ami. **

A la base, il devait s'agir d'une parodie pure et dure mais au fil de l'écriture, je me suis détachée de l'aspect humoristique... Je ne suis pas mécontente du résultat pour être franche même si j'aurais aimer soutirer des sourires à mes lecteurs (... s'il y en a oô)

Malgré cela, ça reste une parodie -certes pas trop drôle- qu'il faut lire avec légèreté, vous le comprendrez en lisant les répliques des deux protagonistes (je l'espère °°).

**L'univers ne m'appartiens pas et vous comprendrez vite quelle scène du jeu m'a inspiré et me sert de base pour ce texte. **

**Personnages: **

**Hill Sombris:** homme, guerrier, humain

**Gomenasai:** femme, chevalier de la mort, elfe de sang

**Cette idée m'est venue en faisant des BG, à force de mourir de la main de ce cheeeeer sadique de Hill (j'aurai ta peau...!), j'ai pensé à raconter la rencontre de ces deux amis en champ de bataille. **

**Gomen' et Hill sont amis mais quelle sera la réaction du Connétable s'il venait à le rencontrer durant une de ses croisades...? **

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>La Trahison d'un ami <strong>

Sur le champ de bataille du Bassin d'Arathi, les armées de l'Alliance et de la Horde combattaient avec hargne et vaillance sous une pluie diluvienne. Difficile d'échapper aux coups qui pleuvaient çà et là mais, étant un habitué de la guerre, Hill parvenait à esquiver les attaques qui lui étaient destinées, répliquant aussitôt de revers puissants de ses deux armes redoutables. Ses cris encourageant motivaient ses camarades et repousser les forces de la Horde qui s'en prenaient à lui se faisait plus ou moins aisément.

Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter sur le champ de bataille.

Après une attaque effrayante en tourbillon, un petit espace fut créé autour du guerrier de l'Alliance. Sous son armure de plaque, sa poitrine se gonflait fortement après l'effort fourni, mais il en faudrait plus pour le vaincre. Haletant, les armes aux poings, Hill releva les yeux avec lenteur droit devant lui.

Derrière l'écran de poussière qui disparaissait peu à peu, une fine silhouette demeurait immobile. Des pupilles émeraude luisaient dans sa direction et de longues mèches platine voletaient et encadraient un visage finement tracé. Gomenasai, elfe de sang chevalier de la mort était là et le scrutait avec ce qui semblait être une pointe de soulagement.

-« Ah, mon ami… », souffla sa voix douce visiblement rassurée de le voir entier. « Je savais que vous alliez vous en sortir… »

Hill la connaissait, elle était son amie, celle qu'il avait rencontré nombre d'années auparavant. Ils passaient tant de temps ensemble à lutter contre le mal… Là encore, la jeune femme de la Horde semblait s'être fait du souci à le retrouver là, dans cette même bataille. Jamais elle n'avait souhaité le voir souffrir puisque, après tout, ils étaient amis.

Pourtant, sur le champ de bataille, il ne la reconnu pas comme telle.

Toujours accroupis au sol, ses deux épées enfoncées dans la terre, le guerrier observa d'un air envoûter ses armes à deux mains imposantes qu'il ramena devant lui.

Doucereuse, sa voix s'éleva :

-« Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter de l'avenir de votre peuple », apprit-il à son amie. « Vous n'avez plus à vous battre pour les vôtres… je me suis occupé… de tout. »

Surprise par ses mots, l'elfe de sang ne bougea pas, continuant de scruter celui qu'elle voyait comme son camarade le plus précieux, lui, cet humain de l'autre faction.

Se redressant, écartant une mèche blonde gênante qui s'était collée sur son front, Hill s'avança vers elle d'un pas impérial et un de ces bras puissants vint se poser sur les épaules de son interlocutrice dans une curieuse –et menaçante- poigne stricte. Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre, leur front se collant presque.

-« Mais, qu'est-ce que… ? Hill, que faites-vous, mon ami ? »

La voix de l'elfe ne décelait aucune peur, aucun doute. Pourquoi faire ? Elle croyait en lui après tout. Ils étaient amis, pas vrai ?

Quelle erreur.

-« J'assure la victoire de ce champ de bataille, Gomenasai. », lui susurra doucement le guerrier, amenant de sa main disponible sa seconde lame proche de l'estomac de sa camarade.

Puis, toujours avec douceur, il reprit :

-« Que vos yeux se ferment… »

Et l'épée rencontra brutalement le ventre de la jeune femme qui laissa un cri de surprise et de douleur lui échapper. L'arme la transperça si puissamment qu'elle trancha sans doute plusieurs organes et, avec un dernier regard suppliant vers celui qui fut son ami, Gomenasai vacilla un court instant.

-« Tandis que les miens s'ouvrent… »

Lorsque la lame impitoyable quitta ses entrailles, laissant un flot de sang abondant s'écouler de la plaie béante, le chevalier de la mort s'écroula à terre, mais jamais ses yeux ne quittèrent la haute silhouette de Hill.

Bientôt, celui-ci lui tourna le dos et fit quelques pas vers les autres combattants qui n'avaient cessé leurs affrontements. Entre les cris de guerre, les gémissements d'agonie et les explosions de magie, la voix du guerrier s'éleva, forte, clamant avec assurance :

-« Cette bataille va s'achever. Et de la victoire de l'Alliance naitra une paix durable qui réduira au silence les forces de la horde. »

Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à s'écouler sur les joues de l'elfe. Son regard mourant suivit jusqu'à son extinction l'avancée de cet homme qui, jadis, fut le plus attentionné et généreux des amis. Ses yeux déjà morts ne voyaient plus que lui, marchant avec fierté le dos tourné ; et, bientôt, sa silhouette changea pour prendre celle de son ancien maître. Tous les deux marchaient d'un même pas décidé et imposant. Tous les deux vêtus de plaques. Tous les deux étaient craints, respectés, impitoyables. Arthas et lui se ressemblaient tellement… Et c'est avec ce fort sentiment douloureux d'une nouvelle trahison que Gomenasai périt sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenu le bassin d'Arathi.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A suivre:<strong> la mort du Connétable Hill Sombris, la fin de la légende (attention, c'est du lourd aussi, je vous laisse deviner quelle scène m'aura inspirée cette fois u.u)


	2. La fin d'une légende

Et voici la suite, mais aussi la fin de la Légende du Connétable Hill.

Personne n'échappe à la mort, pas même les légendes vivantes. Hill va l'apprendre (mouhahaha, meure assassin ! /PAF/ s'il lit ça, il va me re-tuer u.u")

Le genre reste le même et vous ne tarderez pas à le comprendre.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>- La légende du Connétable Hill<strong>

_'' Mon ami, au jour de ta naissance, même aux confins des Maleterres a résonné ton nom, Hill._

_Cher ami, c'est avec fierté que j'ai fréquenté les champs de bataille dans le but de t'y affronter. Souviens-toi, un soldat doit toujours obéir aux ordres, se tenir droit, imperturbable face à la mort et je sais que tu feras preuve de cette vaillance face à la Horde._

_Le plus grand des honneurs, mon ami, est de mener un combat à la loyale et de périr fièrement, l'arme au poing face à son adversaire._

_Je te confis cela car, lorsque notre combat touchera à sa fin, toi, tu seras l'unique survivant. ''_

Dans l'Œil du Cyclone, la bataille faisait rage. Armes aux poings, le guerrier Hill, fier humain se battait avec force et courage contre les troupes Hordeuses qui se déversaient sur l'Alliance comme une marée déchaînée.

La mort pleuvait, éclaboussant de liquide rouge les moindres acteurs de cette macabre mise en scène tandis que la poussière et les éclats de magie volaient de part et d'autres du terrain, mêlant nuages dangereusement colorés et explosions de lumière.

Jusqu'à présent, jamais un affrontement ne fut aussi sanglant et chaotique. Les deux factions qui s'opposaient offraient chacune un nombre sans doute égal de mercenaires tous endiablés et décidés à éliminer le moindre de leurs adversaires.

Hill avait mené de nombreuses batailles. A son compteur, il possédait bien plus de cent-mille victimes, toutes éliminées sans la moindre pitié, sans le moindre regret.

C'était comme ça ici, sur Azeroth, et même en Outreterre. Tué ou être tué. Entre Alliance et Horde, aucune trêve n'était offerte lorsqu'il était question de conquête comme à cet instant. Les malheureux qui s'étaient trouvés sur sa route avaient tous péris sans qu'il n'ait la moindre pensée pour une possible famille détruite par sa faute.

Sur les épaules du guerrier reposaient de lourds espoirs et la confiance de beaucoup de son camp. Il était un leader né relayé au simple rang de soldat. Sa place était au front. Encore, et toujours. Etait-ce vraiment un homme ? Certains le voyaient comme une machine de guerre, une créature dénuée de sentiments lorsque venait l'heure de se battre. Jamais il ne fléchissait, jamais il ne reculait face à l'ennemi. Jusqu'à présent, malgré les possibles blessures qu'on lui infligeait, Hill continuait son avancée et perçait les troupes adverses comme on perce une feuille de papier. Aucun survivant sur sa route si ce n'est un ou deux fuyards. Ce sont ces mêmes fuyards qui lui ont permis d'obtenir sa réputation et son surnom de « Machine à tuer » au sein du camp adverse.

Pourtant, malgré cela, le guerrier à la chevelure blonde et à la lourde armure de plaque se montrait une personne agréable et serviable hors des champs de bataille. C'était un homme et un camarade bon qui se montrait soucieux de ses proches.

Combien de quêtes avait-il mené ? Nul ne saurait le dire, mais il était venu en aide à un bon nombre de personnes durant son existence entière. Exalté auprès d'innombrables association, il était aussi célèbre en Norfendre qu'en Kalimdor, Outreterre ou aux Royaumes de l'Est. Certains disaient même que le Roi Liche lui-même avait ouïe de ses performances et le gardait à l'œil. Fausse rumeur, ou vérité ? En tout cas, il était certain que le traitre Arthas Menethil connaissait son nom puisqu'il s'était déjà opposé à ses troupes au nom du Tournoi d'Argent.

Malgré un nombre impressionnant d'ennemis, l'homme ne craignait pas de s'aventurer seul dans des endroits reculés. Parfois, s'éloigner des foules faisait du bien et il n'était pas rare que le mercenaire s'exile quelques heures après un champ de bataille exténuant.

Si la guerre n'était pas permise à Dalaran, Horde et Alliance ne cessaient de s'y confronter verbalement et des tensions se créaient irrémédiablement, manquant à de nombreuses reprises de rendre la ville théâtre de combats sanglants.

Pour éviter cela, le Connétable Hill partait.

D'un brusque mouvement du poignet, le guerrier fracassa un crâne à l'aide de son épée lourde, brisant le casque de plaque de sa victime avant sa boîte crânienne. Le choc l'éclaboussa d'un jet rougeâtre qu'il ignora, enchaînant aussitôt avec de nouveaux mouvements tout aussi destructeurs. Malgré cela, la Horde demeurait et semblait se faire plus nombreuse à chaque instant, même si les cadavres continuaient de joncher le sol peu à peu.

Avec un reniflement méprisant, de nouveaux os se brisèrent dans un choc de lames. Le combat se poursuivait.

Il se souvenait. Alors qu'il continuait de fracasser ses armes contre d'autres, Hill se souvenait de ses voyages. Il avait vu tant de choses, fait la connaissance de tant de personnes... Même les petits donjons anonymes n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui. C'est à Maraudon, dans la région de Féralas qu'il avait toutefois fait la rencontre d'une personne spéciale.

Gomenasai, elfe de sang fut l'un des serviteurs du traitre Arthas, le Roi Liche. Abandonnée par son Roi, celle-ci avait erré seule, toutes volontés disparues, envolées.

Si le guerrier de l'Alliance était impitoyable sur le champ de bataille, il en allait autrement en dehors de ceux-ci et c'est de façon tout à fait naturelle qu'il l'avait abordé.

Un flash puissant aveugla les combattants l'espace d'une demi-seconde, puis il fut instantanément suivit par une lourde déflagration, suivit d'une pluie magique d'arcanes qui fit trembler le terrain. Tombé à terre, un poing couvrant au mieux ses yeux de la poussière soulevée par les coups – alliés, ennemis ? - le guerrier toussa en silence, expulsant un léger nuage de terre de sa gorge et récupéra ses armes avant de se lancer derechef dans la bataille avec un cri de rage motivant.

Il était devenu ami avec le chevalier de la Mort. Elle ne s'était pas ouverte aisément à lui, guerrier humain de l'alliance, mais, dans le fond, personne ne préférait la solitude.

Ensemble, les deux personnages avaient découverts le monde, participé à de nombreux événements, avaient combattus ensemble au nom de la justice. Combien de morts-vivants avaient-ils éliminés à eux seuls ? Une bonne armée au moins. Si l'elfette ne possédait pas les mêmes atouts que lui, ni sa force brute, elle avait tout de même été très talentueuse dans les arts du combats et de la mort. Jamais le givre ne lui avait paru aussi meurtrier qu'en sa présence.

Ce fut l'époque où le guerrier Hill et le chevalier de la Mort Gomenasai enchaînèrent les victoires écrasantes sur les troupes morts-vivantes de la Couronne de Glace.

Une hallebarde finement ciselée frôla le crâne et la chevelure blonde du guerrier, griffant sa joue au passage pour laisser une estafilade de sang maculer à nouveau cette dernière. Le connétable grogna. D'un coup toujours aussi vif malgré la lourdeur de ses épées à deux mains, ses armes heurtèrent celle qui l'avait blessé. Le regard bleu de l'Allianceux rencontra les deux pupilles brunes sévères d'un Orc lui aussi guerrier, ce dernier laissant échapper des grognements menaçants en guise de respiration.

-Tss.

Repoussant vivement ce dernier en s'aidant de son arme lourde, l'humain renchérit aussitôt, sa seconde épée allant directement déloger le crâne de son adversaire. La tête roula sur quelques mètres, disparaissant sous la fumée qui continuait de s'élever de chaque coin de la zone alors que l'affrontement semblait s'éterniser. Ce n'était pas fini.

Une lame transperça violemment l'armure de plaque du guerrier humain.

Hill se souvint.

Ce jour-là, il avait aussi plu. Des gouttes de sang avaient jonché le sol par millier. Tant d'hommes avaient péris déjà au bassin d'Arathi. Certains diront que Hill en était le principal responsable. Ca n'importait pas. Dans le bassin s'était déroulée une autre de ces batailles sanglantes. Le ciel avait été assombri de nuages grossiers mais cela n'avait pas empêché les troupes de se battre avec hargne. Cela n'avait pas empêché l'elfe chevalier de la mort d'apparaitre devant lui.

Poussant un râle douloureux mais combatif, le blond se propulsa en avant pour ôter la lame de son corps et, d'un mouvement chancelant mais vif, il trancha la gorge du voleur responsable de ce coup.

Un abondant flot de sang commença à se répandre, glissant le long de son armure abîmée pour s'écouler à ses pieds, formant une marre sombre sur le sol de poussière violette. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait put esquisser le moindre geste, un nouveau coup le percuta : une lourde masse lui écrasa violemment les côtes. Certaines durent se fendre sous la force employée puisqu'un sinistre craquement résonna dans ses oreilles et Hill roula lourdement à terre.

Il se souvenait de son égoïsme.

Alors que, face à lui, l'elfe pourtant habituée à la mort et entraînée à tuer s'était stoppée, lui, n'avait pas su trouver une quelconque façon de suspendre son geste. Comme à maintes reprises, ses bras s'étaient étirés, tenant ses puissantes épées avec aisance malgré leurs poids et, alors que Gomenasai n'avait pas su trouver la force de lever ses armes, lui, avait abattit les siennes sans remords sur celle qui fut son amie. Pour la bataille, pour l'Alliance, pour la Gloire. Sans le moindre regard en arrière, il avait poursuivi le combat tandis que deux yeux embués, mourants, l'avait suivi jusqu'à leur extinction. Déception, trahison, rancœur, peine... les dernières larmes qui s'en écoulèrent ne furent jamais remarquées.

Hill avait été égoïste, quel dommage qu'il ne s'en soit pas aperçu plus tôt.

Le souffle court, la gorge gargouillant de sang, le guerrier cracha un épais mollard pourpre sur le sol terreux et fut pris d'une quinte de toux mortellement douloureuse. A chacune de ses inspirations il ressentait l'impression d'une poigne de fer compressant sa poitrine sous les plaques abîmées. Son corps était compressé sous son armure suite au choc de la masse. Surement n'avait-il pas que des côtes de cassées mais également de nouveaux organes internes perforés. Il ne survivrait pas.

Autour de lui, les coups continuaient de pleuvoir. Dans un dernier effort, Hill parvint à relever la tête. Son regard désormais presque éteint ne rencontra pourtant aucune face hostile, aucune arme menaçante, pas même un cadavre quelconque, non.

Devant lui se dressait le spectre d'une créature qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Devant lui se tenait celle qu'il avait éliminée de ses mains.

Gomenasai était là, elle l'observait. Elle l'attendait. Son regard mort, bleuté, exprimait un regret, une peine qu'il avait déjà lue en elle auparavant. Elle était là pour lui.

-« G-Gomen'... ! » Tenta-t-il de s'écrier, tendant une main vers elle et s'agrippant à son bras pour s'assurer de son existence.

Le simple fait de parler lui demandait de lourds et difficiles efforts, cependant, Gomenasai était là. Elle était revenue pour lui, il en était certain, il le savait. Allait-il mourir ? Il le craignait.

Doucement, l'elfe s'abaissa. Une main douce et transparente vint se poser sur son bras et elle caressa avec douceur les gants plaqués du bout de ses doigts fins pour venir se saisir de sa main qui l'agrippait. Avec cette même douceur, elle mena leur deux mains aux doigts entremêlés là où se trouvait le cœur fatigué du guerrier mourant.

-« Est-ce... terminé ? » Murmura-t-il faiblement, les membres tremblants.

Un léger hochement de tête lui répondit tout d'abord. Les longs cils fantomatiques battirent l'espace d'une seconde en réponse positive puis l'elfe amena sa seconde main sur son front couvert d'un mélange de sueur et de sang.

-Oui, enfin, lui répondit-elle d'un ton apaisant, posé. Aucun guerrier n'est immortel, Hill.

Bien sûr. Il aurait dut s'en douter. Jamais auparavant l'idée de mourir un jour sur le champ de bataille ne lui était venue. A force de victoires, le guerrier s'était cru invincible. Il avait pensé le devenir au fil de ses conquêtes, au fil de sa gloire. Mais cela n'avait visiblement était qu'une vaine pensée. Qu'elle déception.

Autour d'eux, cris, coups, explosions magiques... rien avait cessé. Pourtant, même s'il distinguait très difficilement les choses, avec son regard épuisé, l'humain distinguait les vives couleurs des créatures de la Horde. Ils avaient perdus. Au jour de sa mort survenait sa première et dernière défaite.

-« Je ne vois... que les Hordeux... qui m'entourent... »

Deux yeux bleus se révulsèrent avec lenteur, puis se refermèrent pour l'éternité. Liant ensemble sur le cœur éteint les deux mains du corps désormais sans vie, le spectre du chevalier de la mort se redressa avec un dernier regard sur celui qui fut son ami et son meurtrier, puis elle disparut dans un éclat de lumière blanc, laissant derrière elle le cadavre d'un homme qui, jadis, fut le symbole de la victoire.

Ainsi périt et disparut le célèbre guerrier Hill, fier humain et combattant de l'Alliance. Sa mort marqua les esprits, son âme quitta Azeroth et son souvenir s'ancra dans les cœurs. Son corps fut rapatrié et enterré à Hurlevent après la bataille et, peu à peu, la vie reprit son cour.

Après sa disparition, le monde connu bien d'autres soldats talentueux, mais plus jamais il n'en porta d'aussi fort et respecté que le fut le légendaire Connétable Hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue !<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner vos impression :'3**


End file.
